


'Ohana

by 0bviousLeigh



Series: Children of War [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Found Family, Gen, sibling bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: 'Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.A look at some of the relationships that don't get to shine in the Children of War series.





	1. Serena and Shun

The first time Serena holds Yuri’s hand, it’s when they have to pass by two drivers who are fighting. They’re outside their cars, the police are with them, but the drivers are screaming at each other. There’s not a whole lot of options for going around the scene, so she and Yuri have to kind of just speed on past them. Yuri scoops Stitch up and cradles him to his chest, and Serena grabs Yuri’s other hand in both of her own, and together they scuttle by. It’s not until much later that she even realizes what she’s done.

“Did you care that I grabbed your hand?” She asks.

Yuri looks confused for a second, then realizes what she’s talking about. “No, I didn’t mind. Friends can hold hands, can’t they?”

Serena nods. “Yeah, sure they can.”

After that, they actually hold hands more frequently. They’re friends, and practically siblings, so it feels normal to them. But they attract a lot of smiles, and it freaks both of them out until they realize that people think they’re a couple.

Serena complains about it to Shun one night, barging into his room and flopping on to his bed to whine about the store clerk who said her boyfriend was very sweet. “It’s like, people are so obsessed with straight people, they just automatically think boys and girls have to be dating.” She grabs Shun’s pillow and hugs it to her chest. “Do you ever get that feeling?”

Shun nods. “You should see what happens when Yuto, Ruri and I go out. It’s bad enough they think Yuto is dating her, but people never think Ruri is my sister, they say we don’t look alike at all.”

“Ew,” Serena says, wrinkling her nose. “They think you and Ruri are dating?”

Shun stands up from his desk and goes to his dresser. “That’s why I got this,” he says, showing Serena a shirt. Emblazoned in bright purple letters is the phrase, ‘Too gay to function.’

Serena laughs. “That’s amazing! Where did you get it?”

“I bought it online,” Shun says. “I’ll email you a link to the store.”

Serena thanks Shun, and promptly forgets about the shirt, until about two weeks later when she’s in her room, taking pictures of Hyperion, and there’s a knock on her door.

“Serena? It’s me,” Shun says.

“Come on in,” Serena calls.

Shun enters and tosses a package on Serena’s bed. “Got you something.”

Serena grabs the package. “You did? What is it?”

“Open it and find out,” Shun says.

Serena tears through the tape and takes out a black t-shirt with purple lettering across the chest.

“Oh!” She gasps. “You got this for me?”

“And one for Yuri,” Shun says. “He’s about Yuto’s size, right?”

Serena abandons the shirt and throws her arms around Shun. “Thank you,” she says, feeling like she’s about to cry. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Shun hugs her back. “I know, but I’m your big brother, aren’t I? It’s what I’m here for.”

 

No matter how much he insists that it wasn’t a big deal, Serena is determined to pay Shun back for his kindness. The only problem is how. She’s not entirely sure what would be an appropriate gift for him, and after trying for days to think of something on her own, she ends up turning to the internet, where she finally gets a gift idea. It’s more of a group gift, but Serena doesn’t so much mind that. She places an order and waits in agony for her package to arrive, and when it does, she corrals Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri together in Yuzu’s room.

“I had an idea for a gift for Shun,” Serena tells them, “It’s cheesy as hell, but I figure he deserves at least one cheesy gift from us.” She opens the box and takes out a plain, white mug, and several markers. “We’re going to make him a big brother mug.”

Ruri squeals and claps her hands. “That’s perfect! He’ll love it!”

Serena grins. “You think? I thought we could write something ‘world’s best big brother,’ and each of us could write one word, and then we’d all sign our names.”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Yuzu says. “But will the marker wash off?”

Serena shakes her head. “These are oil-based markers, we just have to bake the mug in the oven and it’ll be set into the ceramic.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Rin asks, “Let’s get a move on, who knows when Shun will get back from his date?”

They each grab a marker and pass the mug around. They write their message on one side of the mug, and sign their names on the other side. They decorate the handle with Shun’s name, and they each draw a heart, because in Rin’s words, ‘It’s not cheesy enough without hearts!’ Then they bake the mug in the oven, wash it carefully, and arrange it in a gift bag. They finish before Shun gets home, and they anxiously wait for him to come back.

Shun gets quite a shock when he opens the front door and all four girls are waiting for him, “Um, what’s going on?” He asks.

“We made you something!” Ruri says. “It was Serena’s idea, and it was a great one!” She pushes Serena forward, and Serena holds out the gift bag.

“You made me something?” Shun repeats, taking the bag. “But it’s not my birthday…”

“We know,” Serena says. “We just, well I thought…you’re always doing nice shit for us, so I wanted to do something for you.”

“Very eloquent,” Rin says.

Shun takes the mug from the bag. His eyes widen, and he turns the mug in his hands, opening and closing his mouth a few times.

“Well?” Serena prompts. “Do you like it?”

Shun clears his throat. He nods. “Yeah, I do.”

“Are you crying?!” Yuzu asks.

He is, the big baby. The girls hug him and say they knew he was nothing but a big softie at heart, but they end up getting a little teary eyed too.

Serena was worried that Shun wouldn’t like the gift, but it soon becomes his favorite mug, and each time Serena sees him drinking from it, or carefully handwashing it, she gets a little bubble of happiness in her chest.


	2. Yuto and Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to say this (and it's unrelated to this chapter) but since started writing this series at the end of August, this series follows the Arc V canon up to episode 119. I didn't actually think that Yuzu would be brainwashed so I made no reference to it anywhere in the story thus far and I don't think I will. And I didn't forsee any of this 'demon duelist' thing coming so that, too, has no place in this AU.

** Yuto and Yuri **

Yuto never thought he would say this, but he does love Yuri, as a brother. That being said, sometimes Yuri drives him up a wall.

“Are you going to hover all day?” Yuto asks, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. He can feel Yuri watching him from the doorway of his room.

“I’m waiting for you to finish,” Yuri says.

“You’ll be waiting a while.”

There’s a thumping sound and Yuto looks towards his bed, where Yuri has flopped down and is snuggling the teddy bear that Shun won from a claw machine for him.

“How are you still working?” Yuri asks with a pout. “I finished my lessons an hour ago.”

“You’re more focused than I am,” Yuto says. He’s also pretty sure that Yuri doesn’t sext his boyfriend during the day, unlike his delinquent brother. But Yuto’s about to give up on that, Shun is terrible at it.

“Did you even want anything?” Yuto asks, trying to pull himself out of his daydreams.

Yuri sits up and takes a folded piece of paper from his pocket. “Hiroyoshi Ohashi is giving a lecture at a University, and I bought two tickets—”

“Who is that?” Yuto interrupts.

Yuri gets a starry-eyed look. “Only one of the most famous botanists ever and quite possibly my hero. He’s really old but he’s still got it, and I bought the tickets like, months ago, but the lecture is the night before a really big duel for Yuya, and I don’t want to take him away from preparing for it. You’re the only other person I can think of who would possibly sit still during a lecture, so will you come with me?” Yuri clasps his hands together. “Please? I don’t want to go alone.”

“When is it?” Yuto asks.

“One week from today.”

Yuto knows for a fact he’s not doing anything, he never does anything, so he sighs and agrees to go.

Yuri lets out an excited squeal and hugs Yuto. “You’re the best brother ever!”

 

Yuto is bored out of his mind. He honestly tried to pay attention to the lecture, he really did, but he doesn’t know anything about plants, and the words this guy is using make his head spin. He and Yuri are easily the youngest people there, most of the attendees are middle or college age, and he and Yuri got quite a few curious looks before the start of the lecture. Yuto looks around the room. Lost of people are taking notes, and several of the younger kids look ready to cry—Yuto guesses that they’re here as part of an assignment. He checks his watch—there’s still an hour left. Yuto glances at Yuri and bites his lip.

Yuto hasn’t seen Yuri so excited in months. He’s on the edge of his seat, a notebook open in his lap, and he’s taking notes as if this is a real class and he’s going to be tested on everything that’s being said. But unlike the actual college kids present, Yuri’s eyes are bright with curiosity, and he’s smiling. Yuto doesn’t dare try to talk to him, for fear of snapping Yuri out of his happy feeling. Yuto may be bored, but he’s honestly happy that Yuri asked him to join him for this.

When the lecture ends, Yuri bounds out of his seat and down to Mr. Hiroyoshi. When Yuri talks, Mr. Hiroyoshi’s eyes light up, too, and he and Yuri begin chatting as if they’re old friends. Yuto knows that they’re not going anywhere soon, so he takes out his phone and opens an internet search app. Soon, all the other lecture guests have left, and only Yuto, Yuri, and Mr. Hiroyoshi remain in the room. Yuto loses track of time, and only looks up when Yuri taps him.

“Sorry about that,” Yuri says. “I spoke to him for longer than I meant to, but look!” He shoves a book under Yuto’s nose. “He signed his book for me!”

“Awesome,” Yuto says, grinning. They leave the lecture hall, and Yuri talks excitedly.

“Isn’t he brilliant? Did you follow what he was saying? He’s amazing, his work is just flawless, what I would give to have met him ten or twenty years ago. I mean he’s still brilliant, but man, what he must have been like in his prime.” Yuri goes on and on, and Yuto listens with a smile on his face. It’s nice to see Yuri so excited about something he clearly loves.

 

A few days later, Yuto knocks on Yuri’s bedroom door.

“Come in,” Yuri calls.

Yuto enters and drops some pamphlets on Yuri’s desk.

“What’s this?” Yuri asks, picking one up.

“College brochures,” Yuto says. “These are all the schools in the country that offer a botany program. You should start looking into them now.”

Yuri gapes at Yuto. “I…what?”

“You clearly love it,” Yuto says. “Why not study it for real? You’re smart enough for it, we’ve all got money for our education, you could really go places with this.”

Yuri looks at the pamphlets. “But…I never…” he gulps. “I…”

Yuto puts his hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “Yeah, I know,” he says quietly. “None of us really seem to talk about what we want to do with our lives. Some of us never even thought we’d make it this far. You’ve got options now, Yuri. Even if you don’t end up going to one of these schools, you should at least look at them. Go on a college tour with mom and dad, they’d love to take you. Ask about scholarships, about what you can do with a degree from one of these places.”

Yuri stands up and hugs Yuto. “When did you even plan all this?” He mumbles.

Yuto ruffles Yuri’s hair. “While you were talking to Mr. Hiroyoshi. I looked up college botany programs, and after that I just signed you up for the school’s mailing lists. You really should check the mail now and then, Yuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE SO MANY FEELS FOR YUTO AND YURI AS BROTHERS! And for Yuri being really into botany! And for Yuto being naughty and sexting Shun while he's in school!


	3. Yuya, Yuzu, and Sora

Shuzo gave Yuya a key to the You Show School shortly after he came back to Standard dimension. He’s never needed it until tonight. The school is dark, and Yuya shivers as he walks down the halls. The school had a lot of applicants once Reiji announced the formation of the Lancers. Yuya doesn’t go to the school during regular hours anymore, Yusho lets him come and duel Yuzu after the students leave. But he did say Yuya was welcome at any time, and 1 AM is any time.

Yuya goes to the control room and sets up an automated duel, then he goes down to the field and duels the robot. He wins in four turns, using Starve Venom dragon to deal the finishing blow, and the victory feels hollow.

The field deactivates, and Yuya holds Starve Venom between his fingers. “Sorry, buddy,” Yuya says quietly. He promised Yuri and Starve Venom that he would give them victories they could be proud of, but he can’t do that if no one will duel him.

Yuya’s opponent of the day had taken one look at him and surrendered. “I’m not dueling the leader of the Lancers,” he’d said, shaking his head, “That’s just unfair.”

He wasn’t the first. Many had refused, saying that it was an unfair match since Yuya was so experienced in all forms of dueling. One person said they would duel, but only if Yuya didn’t use his dragon cards. Yuya had called off that duel, he didn’t like when people tried to make him abandon the dragons.

The door opens and Yuya jumps and whirs around. “Jeez,” he says, hands over his heart, “You scared me.” It’s Sora and Yuzu, both still in their pajama pants, coats thrown on over sleep shirts.

“You scared my dad,” Yuzu says crossly, rubbing her eyes. “He got an alert that someone was here.”

“He said I could come any time,” Yuya says defensively.

“Yeah, I know,” Yuzu says, waving her hand, “He went back to sleep, but I was worried.”

“And I saw you leave the house,” Sora says. “I think I know why.”

Yuya flinches. He lied to his family, and Yuri, and told them his duel that day had gone well. He couldn’t bear to tell them that yet another person had refused to duel him. One third of Yuya’s duels have been canceled in the last four months. It’s getting pretty sad.

“How’d you know?” Yuya asks.

“Smiley is my manager too,” Sora says, “And that man can’t keep a secret.”

“And Sora told me,” Yuzu says, “When I texted to ask him if he knew why you were at the school.”

Yuya sighs and kicks at the floor. “Does it happen to you guys?”

“Actually, yes,” Yuzu says. “More than you realize.”

“You know it happens to me,” Sora says, “You can talk to me about it.”

Yuya leans against a wall and slides down to the floor. “It’s just…it seems silly to get upset about it. After everything that happened, I should be relieved when people refuse to duel me. I know I could be scary, I know why they think it’s not fair, but…I love dueltainment, I don’t want to be remembered as a fighter, I want to be someone who brings joy to people.” He swallows and looks down at Starve Venom. “And I made an important promise, and I’m afraid I won’t be able to keep it.”

Sora sniffs, “Those people have no honor as duelists. If you make plans to duel, you ought to keep them. It’s not your fault they broke their word, Yuya.”

“But how can I inspire people if I can’t duel?” Yuya asks.

“Not everyone says no,” Yuzu says, “You just need to tell Smiley to find those people.”

But it hardly seems that simple. It’s against the tournament rules for people to know who they’re dueling ahead of time, because of the unfair advantages of knowing what deck type someone uses, and then for planning against it.

“How can Smiley find those people if he can’t tell them who I am?” Yuya asks crossly. “It seems like all of this could be solved with a new rule. You can’t back out of a duel unless you give 24 hours notice, or if you do back out it’s the same as having ten losses on your record. Something like that.”

“I like it,” Sora says.

“I think it’s a bad idea,” Yuzu says. “There’s too many ways that could go wrong, and it’s too obvious that it’s about us.”

“I think it’s simply about being polite,” Sora says. “If people can’t do it on their own, maybe they need an incentive, you know?”

Yuzu ignores Sora. “Do you try talking to these people after they turn you down?”

Yuya hesitates, then shakes his head. “I don’t see the point. They’ve made up their minds.” He draws his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs, curling in on himself.

“Since when has that ever stopped you?” Yuzu asks. “Tell them that even if they lose, the important thing is trying. Tell them that you want to make them smile.”

Yuya rests his head on his knees. “That’s just desperation,” He says quietly. “But I guess I am desperate.” He suddenly feels like crying. He can feel Odd Eyes and Starve Venom prodding at him, trying to cheer him up, but Yuya doesn’t feel like being cheered up.

“Since when did it become my job to prove to everyone that I’m not just a warrior?” Yuya asks. “I’m sixteen. I fought in a war but…but it was because I had to, not because I wanted to. I wish I hadn’t needed to get roped into all this but I did. It’s not my fault people look at me with…with their own assumptions clouding their perception of me. Why do I need to be the one to change their minds? Why do I have to do everything?” Yuya sits up and bangs his head against the wall behind himself. “Damn it all, I’m so _tired of this bullshit!_ ” He shouts.

Yuya’s words echo in the empty room. Sora sits on Yuya’s other side.

“Yeah,” he says quietly. “Me, too.”

Yuzu holds out her hand. “So am I.”

Yuya takes Yuzu’s hand and rests his head on her shoulder. The three of them sigh together. For a while, they just sit in silence, wallowing in misery. When they finally get to their feet and decide to go home, the sun is rising. All three of them make it back to their homes before anyone wakes up, and they never tell anyone about what happened in the classroom that night.

 

The boy shakes his head, hands in front of him. “Dude, no way.”

Yuya feels like he’s physically deflating. He wants to lie down on the floor and never get up. What is the point trying to go on in the tournament? There’s only two months left and he’ll never get the number of duels he needs.

“Can’t you just enter with your name?” Yuya’s would-be opponent asks. “Why bring down everyone else’s average?”

Well, Yuya never thought of it that way. He swallows, and opens his mouth to apologize, but a loud voice interrupts him.

“What kind of a duelist are you?!”

Yuya whirls around. Masumi, of all people, barges into the room. Yuzu and Sora are behind her, looking amused.

“You!” Masumi shouts, getting in the other boy’s face, “You should be ashamed to call yourself a student of the Leo School!”

Yuya hadn’t noticed the pin on the boy’s jacket.

“But he’s Yuya Sakaki!” The boy blusters.

Masumi stomps on the boys’ foot. “No excuse, you idiot! What duel class are you in? Who is your teacher? You’ve brought shame to them, you’ve brought shame to me, as a fellow student who was watching you! Where is your integrity? Where is your honor?! Who cares if you lose, giving up without a fight is a coward’s way!” She turns to Yuya and activates her duel disk. “I don’t give a crap if you’re Yugi Moto himself, if this chicken won’t duel you, I’ll do it myself and hope that it does something to restore the name of LDS.”

Yuya gapes at Masumi. “I-I would be honored to duel you, but…”

“Of course you would!” Masumi says, flipping her hair, “We never got to duel when I went to your school, so this will be our first match.”

“How did you even know I was dueling here?” Yuya asks.

“Yuzu and Sora told me,” Masumi says. “They said I might be interested in watching you duel.”

“And you’re not worried I’ll bring down your average?” Yuya blurts.

“Who even cares?” Masumi scoffs, glaring at the boy she just finished chastising, “I know I can make up for one loss, I have confidence in my skills. Even if I lose, I bet I’m a formidable enough opponent to give you a run for your money. It’s a dishonor to the deck I built for me to think otherwise.”

Yuya grins and activates his own duel disk. “Thanks, Masumi. This is going to be one amazing duel!”

“Sure is!” Masumi says.

Yuya looks over his shoulder and waves to Yuzu and Sora. “And thank you, both of you.”

“That’s what we’re here for!” Sora says.

Yuzu shouts, “Kick his butt, Masumi!”


	4. Serena, Ruri, and Yuri

Ruri was the one who introduced Serena to tumblr. Ruri used it to post pictures that she took on her bird watching excursions, and she recommended it to Serena, saying that one could waste a lot of time on the website, and time was one thing Serena seemed to have too much of. So Serena created an account, and immediately got sucked into snake blogs.

Serena found that she was a much friendlier person online, when she could take her time to get what she wanted to say just right, and where she could avoid people who made her uncomfortable by simply not talking to them. One of Serena’s favorite bloggers was a young woman who frequently made posts about the personality of snakes, and how they could be just as individual as a dog, cat, bird, or any other traditional pet. Serena responded to the post, saying that she had a snake as an emotional support animal, and the response was huge. Many people wanted to know about Hyperion, how Serena found him, why she chose a snake as a therapy animal, and so on. The response was so overwhelming, Serena didn’t know quite what to do with it, so she went to the only person who could possibly help.

Serena flings open Ruri’s bedroom door, laptop cradled in her arms. “You got me into this mess, get me out of it!” She screeches.

Ruri looks up from her math homework. “Be more specific.”

“Tumblr!” Serena cries, plopping beside Ruri and showing off her message inbox, which has 30 new messages. “People want things from me!”

Ruri scrolls down the page. “They want to see Hyperion and know how you got him.”

“How do I do that?!” Serena cries, wringing her hands. “There are so many poetic people and so many pretty pictures on that site, how am I supposed to match up to that?”

Ruri pats Serena’s head. “You don’t have to match up to anyone. Just be honest.”

Serena pouts. “No one likes me when I’m honest.”

Ruri sighs. “Okay, I see this means a lot to you. Let me finish my homework and I’ll help you out. In the meantime, see if you can find a white bedsheet.”

Confused but happy that Ruri agreed to help, Serena rushes off to do as she’s been told. Twenty minutes later, the sheet hangs over the backs of two chairs, falling down over the floor, and Ruri’s camera equipment is strewn over Serena’s bedroom floor.

“I didn’t even realize you had so much,” Serena says.

“It takes a lot to get good bird pictures,” Ruri says, fiddling with a lens. “Lucky for me, Hyperion isn’t quite as flighty as a bird, so I should be able to get some really good shots of him, and once I figure that out, you can do it yourself.”

Serena places Hyperion on the sheet. He looks confused, gazing at Serena as if to ask, ‘Why am I not on your wrist?’

“He really is cute,” Ruri says, and her camera shutter clicks rapidly. “Where’s his cape? That thing is adorable.”

Serena ties the cape around Hyperion, and he rises to a periscope position, as if showing off how handsome he is.

“He’s such a good model!” Ruri laughs. She spends nearly an hour taking pictures of Hyperion, from all kinds of angles, with the cape and without it, on the sheet, and on Serena’s wrist. She even gets a picture of Serena lifting Hyperion to her face, and she turns the camera around to show Serena the picture on the screen. Serena’s eyes are on Peri, and she’s smiling slightly. Peri is a mere few inches from her face, and his tongue flicks out towards her. It’s a wonderfully sweet picture.

“This one should be framed,” Ruri says proudly. “I’m going to mess around with the coloring on my computer, give you a few options. I bet it would look great in black and white.”

Serena agrees, and she hugs Ruri. “Thanks for doing this.”

“My pleasure,” Ruri says, sounding surprised. “Want to see how I edit the pictures?”

Serena nods eagerly, and Ruri introduces her to the wonders of photoshop.

Ruri has taken hundreds of shots, and it takes a long time for the two of them to go through them all. Ruri shows Serena how to sharpen and saturate the colors, and what kind of effects make Hyperion’s coloring stand out the best. She loads all the original pictures on to a flashdrive, then all the edited ones into their own folder, and hands the drive to Serena.

“Now you get to pick which ones you want to put online,” Ruri says.

“Which is your favorite?” Serena asks.

Ruri shakes her head. “I can’t possibly pick, but if you made me, I would say the one of you and Hyperion together. But I don’t know if you should post that one.”

Serena agrees, and it certainly doesn’t help her narrow down her options.

But when Serena finally does pick her favorites and upload them, she makes sure to credit Ruri as the photographer. The response is bigger than Serena could have ever imagined. She gets a few nasty comments about the nature of snakes, but overwhelmingly, people are enchanted by Hyperion, and a good deal of people ask Serena where she got his cape from. When she mentions that her friend made it, people want to know if he has a blog.

Serena and Ruri go to the Sakaki household and show Yuri the pictures.

“Wow,” he says, upon seeing the pictures of Peri in his cape. “They look amazing.”

“And people want to see more of your work,” Serena says.

Yuri looks shocked. “My work?”

“Your sewing designs,” Ruri says. “Serena told them you made the cape, and people love it.”

Yuri blushes. “Of course they do,” he says proudly. “I’m the best, after all.”

Ruri and Serena grin at each other.

“So,” Ruri asks, “Would you like to make a blog of your own?”

Yuri’s eyes widen. “What? Me?”

“No, the other Yuri in the room with the mad sewing skills,” Serena says, rolling her eyes.

“Never say that sequence of words again,” Yuri orders.

“Only if you make a blog,” Serena says.

Yuri throws up his hands. “Fine, fine! I’ll do it! Show me how.”

Ruri and Serena eagerly set up Yuri’s blog and show him how to post. When they go home, they both tell their followers that Yuri, the boy who made Hyperion’s cape, now has a blog.

The next day, Yuri calls Serena in a panic.

“ _People want things from me!_ ” He screams, “ _What have you done?!_ ”

Serena laughs. “Don’t worry, Ruri and I will be there soon to help.”

“ _Don’t you dare bring that snake!_ ”

Serena brings Hyperion anyway. Yuri pretends Serena doesn’t exist and listens solely to Ruri, at least until Serena flatters him by saying she brought Peri because she wants to ask Yuri to make something else for him, something only Yuri could make.

“What do you want?” Yuri asks.

“A top hat, and a flower crown,” Serena says. “I know it’s going to be difficult, so I’d be willing to pay you…”

“You will do no such thing!” Yuri cries. He reaches for his tape measure. “Hold that overgrown worm still while I measure his head, I am going to dazzle you and the entire world with this!”

Ruri grins at Serena. “This should be good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 user JBoi came up with some great blog URLS for the kids! Ruri is 'songbird-spot', Serena is 'moonlit-scales', and Yuri is 'stitched-flowers'. So anyone who was curious/wanted to do fan art of those things, now you know!


	5. Sora and Yugo

It was interesting, to say the least, when Yugo asked Yusho and Yoko if he and Rin could build a motorcycle.

“Is that safe?” Yoko had wondered.

“We’ve done it before,” Yugo said, “And that bike held up really well, and I never crashed. I do have a license, it’s just…not for this dimension. But I can get another one!”

“Let him have a go at it,” Yusho said, “It’s something he’s passionate about.”

“But I know motorcycles!” Yoko cried, “And I know they’re dangerous.”

“Wait, you know motorcycles?” Yugo asked. “What do you mean?”

Yusho told Yugo all about Yoko’s deviant past, and by the end of the story Yoko decided that Yugo wasn’t half as rebellious as she was, so she gave him the go-ahead to build the bike. And when it was done, Yugo proved that it was a perfectly safe bike, but hardly anyone seemed interested in checking it out.

 

It wasn’t that Yuto and Yuri didn’t trust Yugo to build anything safe, but they knew he could be a reckless driver, so when Yugo offered to give them a ride anywhere, they refused. Yuya had bad memories with motorcycles, so Yugo knew why he refused.

Unlike the rest of his brothers, Sora desperately wants to take Yugo’s bike for a spin. And Sora, in Yugo’s opinion, is far too young for something like that.

“C’mon,” Sora whines at Yugo checks the bike over, “How old were you when you started riding?”

“That’s different,” Yugo says. “I was fighting for my life and living in a dangerous place, riding a motorcycle was the least dangerous thing I could do.”

“You were younger than me, weren’t you?” Sora asks.

“Keep bugging me and I’ll be even less likely to let you near this thing,” Yugo says.

So, Sora left the garage and turned to Rin, and she calls Yugo up to tell him that he was a bit of a hypocrite.

“I’m going to kill Sora,” Yugo says, already getting up to go find him.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Rin says warningly. “ _Come on, talk to me about this._ ”

Yugo plops back down. “It’s different,” He says. “Sora’s my brother now and I don’t want him to get hurt. Don’t you remember how beat up we would get in the beginning? How can I, in good conscience, let my brother ride a motorcycle when I know he’s going to wipe out and get hurt?”

“ _He’ll find that out on his own,_ ” Rin says. “ _You know, when he’s older, he can get his own bike and try to teach himself to ride, and that would be worse than you teaching him._ ”

“Yoko would never allow it,” Yugo says.

“ _Maybe not if Sora rode the bike himself,_ ” Rin concedes, “ _But what if he rode with you? Just to see what it’s like to be on the bike at all?_ ”

“I’ll be terrified for him! I’ll be so worried about crashing—”

The side door bangs open and Sora marches in. “You’re a great brother,” he says, his cheeks pink, “And I’m really glad that you want to keep me safe, but you’re not the only one who had it hard growing up. I grew up training in Academia, and I got hurt plenty of times, too. I’m not afraid of pain, or crashing, or wiping out. You always look so happy on your bike, and I just want to see what it’s like to ride it.”

By the time he’s done with his speech, his eyes are all teary, and Yugo can’t say no to him anymore. So he says goodbye to Rin and kicks up the stand on the motorcycle.

“Come here and try balancing on this thing,” Yugo says, “That’s the most important part of riding.”

Sora flies at Yugo and hugs him tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He cries. “I’ll be careful, I promise!”

He gets on the bike and damn near falls over.

“I expected that,” Yugo says, grinning. “It’s not easy, but that’s why we’re doing this with the bike off, not on. And your center of gravity changes when the bike turns. Can you ride an actual bicycle?”

“I can,” Sora answers.

“Well then, you already know about being fluid on turns. So let’s just work on adjusting to a larger bike right now.”

They spend an hour in the garage, with Yugo explaining the finer details of riding a motorcycle. Sora is a fast learner, and over the next few days they get him a helmet, a proper riding jacket, and even go for a few rides around the block, going slow so Sora can feel what it’s like to be on a motorcycle. After a week of this, Sora turns to Yugo and asks the question that Yugo’s been anticipating.

“How did you duel and ride at the same time? You have to anticipate so much during a duel, and it’s not easy to ride a motorcycle without that distraction.”

So Yugo gestures for Sora to sit in the garage with him, and he says, “Honestly, that’s part of the reason why I don’t think I’ll ever have a riding duel again. When I first started this, I rode my bike until it just became second nature to me, until I didn’t have to think about how to move my body when I turned a corner, or how to brace myself for a sudden stop. It got to the point that I was more comfortable on the bike than off it, and sometimes I felt like I was forgetting how to walk. I still had some nasty wipeouts in the beginning, and it took years for me to get as good as I became, and even then I could have wrecked the bike at any time. Even Pros have wipeouts, nobody is ever perfect. But I also knew that I couldn’t constantly live in fear of a wreck. You have to treat the bike like you treat your deck—with respect, not fear or thinking that it’ll guarantee you a victory each time. And now, with all the memories floating around in my head, I know I’m not in any shape to be in a riding duel. I’ll be too distracted, and even though I know I’m good, I also know myself well enough not to tempt fate.”

Sora nods. “Do you miss it?”

Yugo sighs. “Sometimes. I can ride, and I can duel, and both make me happy, but I do miss doing both of those things together. But I can live without it, and be happy. That’s what I focus on, being able to still do things that I love.”

“That’s a really good way to think about it,” Sora says. “You know, you’re a great teacher. Maybe you and Rin could open a school, a riding school, and teach people in this dimension how to have a riding duel.”

Yugo can feel himself getting swept up in that idea right away, but he pushes that feeling aside. “Let’s just see how you do first, before I think about teaching anyone else,” he says with a teasing pat on Sora’s head. “Tomorrow we’re going to go for a proper ride, on the highway. You ready?”

“So ready!” Sora cries, pumping a fist in the air.

 

Their first ride takes place on a road near the beach. It’s nearly winter, too cold for most people to be there, so the roads are mostly empty. Yugo won’t let Sora ride to the beach, so Yoko drives him, and Yugo follows on the bike. He and Sora suit up in the parking lot, and Yoko says she’ll wait for them.

“You ready?” Yugo asks as Sora climbs onto the back of the bike.

Sora grips Yugo’s waist. “I’m so ready!”

It’s true. Sora handles the ride beautifully, keeping steady when he needs to and making his body fluid on turns. Of course, he’s just a passenger, but Yugo can feel it in how Sora holds himself that after a few more weeks of training, he’ll be ready for a solo ride. So Yugo increases his speed, and Sora lets out a whoop of excitement.

“This is amazing!” Sora screams into the wind.

Yugo smiles and hoots along with Sora, letting the wind carry their voices. Maybe there is something to this teaching thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a cold ;3;


	6. Rin, Ruri, and Shun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Japan doesn’t have hummingbirds, but this isn’t a reality based Japan, it’s YuGiOh Japan.

Rin is sprawled across the living room floor, playing solitaire on her phone. Serena and Yuzu are house sitting for the Sakaki’s while they’re at the beach, and the two of them are taking full advantage of having time alone. Rin went to see how they were doing and walked in on them making out in the kitchen. She hasn’t been back to the house since then.

It’s the first time since coming to this dimension that Rin has found herself without someone to be with. Yugo and the boys are with their family, and Rin rarely hangs out one-on-one with her sisters, so…she’s kind of on her own, and has no idea what to do with herself.

“Rin?”

Rin rolls over and looks up at Shun. “Yup?”

“Why don’t you come with us?” Shun asks.

Rin shrugs. “Bird watching isn’t my thing.”

“But you’ve never tried it,” Ruri whines from the kitchen. She pokes her head around the corner. “C’mon, it’s a lovely day! Just come for a little while, you may enjoy it.”

Shun nods. “We’re not going far, and isn’t it better than sitting here all day with nothing to do?”

Rin sighs. It’s true, she’s got nothing better going on. “Okay, I’ll come with you.”

Ruri cheers and dashes into the living room. “Here, take a water bottle—” she shoves the bottle into Rin’s hands, “And go change into jeans, I’ll get you some binoculars.”

Rin goes to do as she’s told, and in a few minutes she’s following Ruri and Shun out the door.

It’s a nice day, the sun makes it warm, but not overly so, and the wind provides a nice breeze. Ruri and Shun take Rin to the park, off the path in the forest, and they hike for a good twenty minutes before they stop.

“I thought we weren’t going far,” Rin pants, plopping down.

“We’re not far at all. You’re out of shape,” Shun teases.

Rin sticks her tongue out at him. “How far do you guys go normally?”

“Sometimes we walk to the bridge and back,” Ruri says.

The bridge is a half hour’s drive, and Rin can’t imagine how long of a walk that is.

“Okay, keep your voice down, now,” Ruri says, taking out her camera. “Shun, show her where to look.”

Shun takes out the spare pair of binoculars from his backpack. “There’s a lake about twenty yards from here,” he says, his voice low. “It’s a great spot for bird watching. There are feeders and all kinds of flowers.” He adjusts the zoom in the binoculars and stands behind Rin. “Okay, kneels down, now take the binoculars and—turn a little to the left—no, not that much…okay, do you see the lake?”

Rin squints through the binoculars. “Yeah, I see it.”

“Okay,” Shun whispers, “Just adjust your view—slightly! Until you start seeing birds.”

“What kind of birds?” Rin asks. All she sees are cattails and sunflowers.

Shun crouches beside her and takes out his own binoculars and a recorder. He loops the recorder around his head and turns it on. He whispers the date and location, then tells Rin, “You’ll know when you see them.”

Rin looks at the bird feeders, and a few seconds go by before she realizes that the flashes of shadow she’s seeing aren’t bugs.

“Are those hummingbirds?” Rin gasps.

“Yep,” Shun whispers.

Rin leans forward and adjusts the zoom on her binoculars. She follows the birds’ flight to the flower bushes, and watches one hover by a flower and dip forward for a brief few seconds, before fluttering away.

“Blue chinned sapphires,” Ruri whispers. “An invasive species to this region, but they don’t do much harm. It looks like it’s a good day for them.”

“Oh!” Shun says, “There’s a fairy pitta over by the water fountain, see it?”

Rin adjusts her line of sight and sees a small bird with a brown head and bright blue wings. “What’s that one with the yellow feathers?”

“A Goldcrest,” Ruri says. “Good eyes, Rin!”

They crouch in the woods for a while, with Shun and Ruri occasionally whispering names of birds. After some time, Shun stands up and stretches.

“Are we leaving already?” Rin asks.

“No way,” Ruri says, adjusting her bag, “We’re going closer.”

Rin is relieved, and is surprised when she checks her watch and finds that it’s been over an hour.

They approach the pond and Ruri pulls some bread crumbs from her bag. Almost immediately, a flock of ducks swims to the shore and begins quacking. A few are bright red, some are a deep brown, and a few look pretty young.

“They’re so pretty!” Rin cries as the ducks quack at Ruri.

“They’re pests,” Ruri says fondly. “But they’re polite, which is more than I can say for angry pants.”

“Angry pants?” Rin echoes.

Shun points across the pond. “See that guy right there?”

Rin looks across the pond and sees a light-colored bird standing on a rotting log. “Yes.”

“That’s a Chinese pond heron,” Shun says. “He’s in his winter plumage right now, in mating season he has a bright red head and neck, and grey wings. He always chases the ducks.”

“And what kind of ducks are these?” Rin asks.

“Mandarin ducks,” Ruri says, handing Rin the bag of crumbs. “Here, feed them, they’ll love you.”

Rin accepts the crumbs and leans over the edge of the pond, sprinkling the crumbs for the babies. They swim for the crumbs, but the adults beat them to it.

“Hey!” Rin scolds, “That wasn’t for you!” She tosses some crumbs to the side, and the adults swim for them. Rin quickly sprinkles some closer to the babies, and they gobble the bread right up. Rin starts playing a game with the ducks—she kicks off her shoes and socks and steps into the water, dancing back and forth between the adults and the babies, trying to keep them away from each other.

“Ooh, a snipe!” Shun cries.

“Yeah right,” Rin snorts, still trying to distract the adult ducks, “I’m not five.”

“No, snipes are real,” Shun says. “Look.”

Rin follows to where he’s pointing and sees a small, brown bird. “Oh, it’s based on a real thing?”

“Yup,” he says. “But I don’t know why the legend shares a name with a bird, most people seem to think a snipe is a rat or something.”

Rin tosses some bread crumbs to the snipe, and the little bird only gets a small bit to eat before the ducks chase her off.

“I see what you mean about them being pests,” she says.

“Yep,” Ruri says wryly, “But you seem to be doing a good job of feeding the babies, they like you.”

“You should come back with us tomorrow,” Shun says, “Ruri got some great shots of you with the ducks.”

“You did?!” Rin asks.

Ruri turns the camera to show Rin one of the pictures. Rin has one foot in the water and one just out of it, her hands are over her head, and she’s smiling at the baby ducks that hover below her, while on her other side, the adult ducks wait anxiously for a handful of crumbs.

“Wow,” Rin says.

“Doesn’t she have an amazing talent for capturing moments?” Shun asks proudly.

“You really do,” Rin says.

Ruri blushes. “Thank you. Wait until you see the pictures I got of the thrushes and hummingbirds, they’re pretty good, if I do say so myself.”

Ruri flips through the pictures to give Rin a preview, and gets distracted when a bird trills from somewhere in the distance. She hauls up her camera and Shun dives for the binoculars, and they exclaim excitedly over the discovery of a quail near the cattails. Rin goes back to feeding the ducks and tossing bread crumbs for the nearby songbirds. After another hour, the three of them are ready to pack up and leave.

“You know,” Rin says as she puts her shoes back on, “I think I will come back tomorrow.”

“Great!” Ruri says happily, and Shun adds, “We would love that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sick ;3; 
> 
> comments make me feel less like a sentient used tissue!


	7. Yugo and Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned this before but it bears repeating, this entire AU only follows the Arc V canon up to episode 119. I didn't actually think that Yuzu would be brainwashed so I made no reference to it anywhere in the story thus far and I don't think I will. And I didn't foresee any of this 'demon duelist' thing coming so that, too, has no place in this AU.

It’s a quiet day in the Sakaki household. Yusho and Yoko are at the duel school, Yuto is holed up in his room doing his lessons, Yuya and Sora are at school, Yuri is in the garden (having finished his lessons), and Yugo stayed home from school because he’s got a bit of a cold. Yugo is currently lounging on the sofa in the living room, enjoying the breeze that comes in off the open back door.

“Yugo?”

Yugo looks up from the magazine he’s reading. “Whoa, dude, you okay?”

Yuri is white-faced and his skin looks clammy. “There was a snake in the garden. Can you please chase it off for me?”

Yugo gets to his feet, catches a sneeze in his elbow, and goes to the backyard. “Where was it?” He asks, and turns around to see Yuri still standing on the deck, clinging to the doorframe like he’s about to be ripped off of it by a giant snake. Yugo repeats his question, louder.

“By the hydrangeas!” Yuri yells.

That would be helpful, if Yugo knew what the hell that was. “The what?!”

“The big blue ones!” Yuri shrieks, pointing. “It’s still there!”

Yugo gets on his knees, moves some of the huge blossoms aside, and sees a tiny little garden snake curled up under a leaf. He saw snakes like this pretty often in the Synchro dimension, he had one as a pet for about two days before the orphanage director found out and made him release it. He reaches out and snatches the snake, grabbing it gently but firmly right behind its head.

“Yuri, throw me some kind of container,” Yugo calls.

There’s a moment of silence before an empty takeout container comes flying at Yugo’s head, narrowly missing him. Yugo grabs the container, stuffs the snake inside of it, and looks up at Yuri, shocked to find his brother in a state of what can only be described as ‘utter mental collapse’.

Yugo leaves the closed container under the flower bush and approaches Yuri. He’s slumped against the side of the house, head in his hands, and he’s sobbing.

“Are you going to be okay?” Yugo asks.

Yuri nods, still crying.

“Do you…need anything?”

Yuri looks up and stops crying long enough to say, in a very even voice, “Wash your hands, and go get Stitch.” Then he resumes sobbing.

Yugo does as he’s told, washing his hands (because Yuri would know if he didn’t) before he scoops Stitch from his plush dog bed and brings him to Yuri.

Yuri cuddles the dog to his chest and sobs into his neck. Stitch licks Yuri’s cheek, and Yuri only seems to cry harder. Yugo’s only seen Yuri cry a handful of times, and Yuya was always the one who comforted Yuri during those instances, so he’s not quite sure what to do. He starts by sitting beside Yuri, and putting his hand on Yuri’s knee.

“I did wash my hands,” Yugo says.

Yuri takes a shuddering breath and stammers, “Th-thank you for that.”

“You…really don’t like snakes, do you?”

Yuri shakes his head. He gives Yugo a hard look. “You grew up in an orphanage, r-right?”

Yugo nods.

Yuri wipes his cheeks with shaking fingers. “Were you one of those awful children wh-who put worms and s-snakes in people’s beds?”

Yugo’s heart breaks. “No, no I didn’t. I always hated those kinds of children.”

Yuri sniffles. “It happened to me. All the time. Snakes, worms, rats, and spiders in my bed, my shoes, and my dresser drawers…the older kids said that the ugly, nasty animals liked me, because I was nasty and ugly just like they were. I didn’t know, at first, that they put those things there on purpose. I was a kid, I didn’t know any better. When I found out, I tried to tell the adults, but…I had no proof.” He hiccups, and tears drip down his cheeks. “I used to wake up with things slithering on me. I think the kids waited until I was asleep, we all slept in one big room. I tried so hard not to scream, because it was what they wanted.” He shudders and starts scratching the back of his neck. “After a while I stopped sleeping.”

Yugo grabs Yuri’s hand to keep him from clawing at himself. He laces their fingers together. “Kids can be some of the most cruel creatures in the world.”

Yuri nods. “Yeah. I think that’s why I liked hurting people when I dueled. Well, part of it. Dr. Aki thinks so. She says it makes sense. I was finally the one with the power.” He wrinkles his nose. “But I still hate…snakes and worms and bugs. I just…anything without legs, especially, for some reason they just make my skin crawl. And that snake, it shocked me.” He sniffles again. “Peri is okay, when I know Serena has him. And I know she always has him, and she would never use him to hurt me.” Yuri squeezes Yugo’s hand. “Peri is cute. I guess, for a snake. But I don’t know if I could ever…hold him, or even touch him. Serena knows. But she’s my friend, and she likes Stitch. I want to like Peri.”

Yugo moves closer to Yuri, pressing against his side. “I think being able to be within a few feet of Peri is a big accomplishment. I think you’re really brave, Yuri.”

Yuri snorts. “Yeah, right. I’m a chicken.”

Yugo sighs. “I’m…I’m afraid of the dark.”

Yuri looks over at Yugo. “You are?”

Yugo nods. “Terrified. I mean, really. I…I can’t sleep without a light.” He squeezes his eyes shut. “A nightlight. Mom got one for me. It went out once, at like 2 AM. I woke up as soon as it went out, and I just laid in my bed, in the dark, for hours until the sun came up and I felt like I could move again. I kept telling myself that I could just reach over to my nightstand and turn on a lamp, but I couldn’t make myself move. I cried so many times in those few hours. I pulled my blankets over my head, I was so hot but I was afraid to move. I’m too old to be scared of monsters but something about the dark just…it’s always petrified me. I need two nightlights now, I figure they can’t both go out at the same time.” Yugo shakes himself out of those memories. “Point is, you’re not a chicken. Fear is irrational, but that’s what makes it a bitch. You know it’s irrational, but saying that to yourself and having other people say it to you doesn’t make you better. If you can learn to deal with it, that’s a victory, fuck getting over fear entirely, nobody has time for that.”

Yuri nods and rests his head on Yugo’s shoulder. “Yeah, you’re right.” He clears his throat. “Thanks, Yugo.”

Yugo smiles. “Any time.”

After a while, Yuri decides to go inside and wash his face. He hugs Yugo briefly before he goes, Yugo goes to the garden and retrieves the takeout container with the snake, and he takes it down the block and releases it in someone else’s garden. Back at home, he throws the container in the trash and goes back to his magazine.

“And Yuri,” Yugo calls as Yuri heads back to the garden, “I’m here if you need help with another snake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to move on from this particular installment of the story and go back to furthering the plot (if there is one lol). I'm going to work on a piece about Ruri and Shun and then move on to one that focuses on Yuya, Yuri, and the dragons.
> 
> Also I've started a new trilogy in time for Halloween, right now the main focus in on the Zexal characters but in the newest chapter the bracelet girls start to play a key role in advancing the plot, and the next two installments will focus on Arc V characters, so go check that out : http://archiveofourown.org/works/8228333/chapters/18857654


End file.
